My Dead Daughter Ruined My Fucking Life
Author Note: This is a sequel to Don't Lie To Them, Daddy if you are interested in understanding the full context of the plot, I suggest you read the first story. My Dead Daughter Ruined My Fucking Life by Bloodyspaghetti It has been three years since that nightmarish month. It has been three whole years and I still can’t get over the fact that this monster took my wife and daughter. What’s even worse about this is that she had claimed to be my first child, Elina, the one who died in the car accident. Ever since then my life has been a complete mess. I couldn’t stay in that town, I just couldn’t. It hurt way too much. I couldn’t sleep properly, most nights I still can’t really sleep without the help of good ol’ Jack. Every time I go to bed sober; nightmares plague my mind, nightmares that take the shape of my scalpless wife walking around me, screaming at me that I’ve failed her as a husband, as a man. As she is screeching at me pieces of her brain slide down her cheeks. No matter how hard I try I can’t escape her disfigured carrion in my dreams. I simply can’t. And when I wake up from these nightmares covered in a cold sweat, I feel the urge to throw up. Everything is so real about these nightmares, especially the smell of rot. It’s like the smell of pus, but slightly metallic and a million times stronger. I don’t think I can describe it any other way. These dreams haunt me when I’m lucky when I’m unlucky; my mind is plagued by the sight of my second daughter when I found her dead; these dreams usually start with me opening up a door, only slightly, to see her legs, her small, pale legs. Hanging a mere meter above the floor… Swinging softly, With the rest of her body… Swinging softly, Is my sweet little girl’s body… As a noose is tied around her gentle neck, while the other end of that fucking rope is tied to the lamp hanging from the ceiling. Her head tilted slightly to the side, her dark blond hair covering her face, however her eyes, her dead… lifeless… ice-cold eyes, I still can see their stare… My sweet little girl’s eyes they were not angelic anymore, the small green orbs in my angel’s sockets they were judging, mocking, as if Death itself was staring at me whilst telling me some diabolical joke. Waking up from this is like waking up to find over and over that a person who was dear to you had died, right in front of your eyes. I wish it was only the nightmares, though. Admittedly, I moved to a different town immediately after it had happened, the day after I found about the death of my wife I ran away. For all I had known, the monster was detained and probably sentenced to life in prison. I didn’t want to attend court or anything; I didn’t have to. Turns out I was fucking wrong. She’s free… She’s fucking free. That sick monster that killed my dear child and cannibalized my wife… that fucking freak who claimed to have been my first born… She’s free! And I can’t do anything to stop her sickening attempts at further destroying my life. I can’t do anything. She’s simply too fucking careful. I met her at the local supermarket about a month ago; I was out shopping and that’s when I saw her. I was looking for spray dye for my new girlfriend and I couldn’t find any, so I approached a young woman whose hair was clearly dyed purple. Hoping she bought her own dye in that same supermarket. At first, I couldn’t really sense any familiarity with her, even though she had the exact same build as the one who claimed to have been Elina and the same choice of wardrobe. I tapped on the woman’s shoulder asking, “excuse me, do you know where do they have their hair dyes here?” “Yeah, it’s right by the hygiene and shower products” she pointed her finger to the far-left side of the building. Her voice, that somewhat child-like, high toned yet fully matured voice. It sent shivers down my spine and I stumbled. “Hey is everything alright?” she said as she turned around to face me. That eerily familiar face, those large deep blue eyes. It was like I was seeing the devil incarnate all over again. It was her, but it shouldn’t have been – she was meant to be locked away, she practically confessed to heinous crimes in front of me that night. Time froze all around us, and my heartbeat rose quickly. I could feel my blood running through my veins. I could tell sweat was slowly making its way from the top of my head across my face. Her eyes, they widened with excitement when she noticed me, and a sick, twisted smile formed on her lips. “Oh… Hi daddy…” she whispered at me while waving her hand. I dropped my groceries and ran out of there. I couldn’t handle the sight of her face. I couldn’t handle that voice. I looked back, wish I hadn’t. An older man was standing next to her, and she whispered something in his ear. My mind was all over the place, I couldn’t think straight; I just had to get out of there. I simply walked and walked and walked. Wasn’t even paying attention where I was walking and I ended up in some alleyway. It was dark and the smell of piss filled my nostrils; I didn’t like that place. In my anxious state, I just wanted to get out of there and get back home. Couldn’t even care less that I fucked up on getting groceries. Slowly enough, as I was making my way through the alleyway my thoughts shifted from the devil’s child towards the potential anger, I’d have to face from Angie, my girlfriend. My thoughts were focused on coming up with a good excuse as to why I didn’t get the groceries. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her the truth, not just yet. I was so lost in thought I didn’t notice the suspicious man behind me until it was too late. A bag was placed over my head and then I felt something making contact with my stomach, guttural shock waves of pain surged through my body. I tried to struggle but whoever decided to assault me was too bloody strong. Another punch landed, hitting me in the ribcage. The air fled my body, and I collapsed to the concrete floor below. I didn’t even have the time to process the pain before a barrage of blows rained down upon me; I don’t know how long it lasted or how many people were beating on me but I was showered in blows. Everything hurt. Everything hurt like hell. I thought I was going to get killed but I couldn’t do anything to stop it, fortunately; I felt only two or three blows to the head. I was surprisingly lucid during the beating, and the pain was unimaginable, almost like getting hit by a truck… Ha… I would know about that. After what seemed like an hour, the blows stopped coming and I laid there, coughing up blood and struggling to breathe. I could hear heavy footsteps getting further and further away from me, the man whom I assume was my assailant gritted his teeth saying what I think was, “That’s what you get for throwing out Antonina...” I had no clue what the hell he was talking about. I couldn’t think straight again, there was too much pain. That’s when I felt a hand reach out and pull the bag away from my head; she crouched there in front of me. That fucking bitch. The one that ruined my whole life. My heart was about to explode out of my chest when I saw her blue eyes staring at me again. “Hi, daddy, did’ja miss me?” I felt sick hearing her voice. The memories flooded my mind, the bodies of my wife and second daughter, the image of my first daughter… they were all dead… No breath… no heaving of chest… They were all fucking dead. I must’ve stayed motionless for quite some time because she asked me, “What’s wrong, daddy?” “Don… don…’t call… me… that…” I coughed at her angrily. “But you are my father…” “No… I… I… I don’t have children…” “Oh… yeah… you abandoned one and let the other die...” “You sick fucking…” I screamed at her before my injuries sent another wave of blood matter up to my throat. “Oh, don’t be so mad at me, if anything, I should be the one upset. You left me for dead out there!” she exclaimed with enthusiasm. “You… are… not…” I tried retorting between my bloody coughs. “Oh yeah, I am no longer, your daughter, Pa has taken good care of me. You know he has that awful side, but he’s never raised a hand on me, and rarely ever raised his voice and even that when he was on his good days. He was the father figure you could have never been, dad!” she proudly proclaimed at me. I don’t even know why, but anger filled my body and I just angrily barked at her, “Oh that sugar daddy I saw you think at the store? My daughters would never have to stoop so low…” Bad choice on my behalf, she kicked me for that one, really hard, across the chest making me cough up violently. “Pa is my adoptive father, you piece of shit…” she snarled at me before placing her boot on my throat. I tried to remove her foot from myself but I was too weak, and she obviously knew what she had been doing. She wouldn’t budge. She looked down at me with a condescending look in her eyes, “I’ve arranged a family dinner with my grandparents, see yourself formally invited, dad…” My eyes widened with fear, she got to my parents… I tried resisting her harder but once she lifted her boot; it flew straight to my temple and everything went black and silent. When I came to, I was seated in a chair, in front of a table with that bitch sitting in front of me. We were in a dark and damp room. There were no lights other than the one shining on our table. My whole body ached as I tried to move. “Good morning, Daddy, I hope your nap was good.” She called out when she noticed me move. “Ugh… where… where… am I?” I questioned; my mind still hazy from the beating. “At a safe place, having dinner with family.” She smiled at me that huge, sadistic smile. “Are… what are you going to do to me?” I inquired, that’s when I realized I was bound to the chair waist down. “Nothing… I just want to talk…” she said, pulling her best attempt at an innocent stare and voice. That look on her face, it made me sick, it reminded me of Anna… my first love, she looked just like her… and I was about to snap. “Let me go…” I screamed at her as I began thrashing in the chair. “Shh… We talk, then you can go, with the rest of your family, daddy.” The mischief was evident in her voice. I felt my blood boil, masking all of my pain away, “You sick bitch, what have you…” She cut off my screaming saying, “I cut up some of them and made it into our dinner, have a loosky daddy!” As she spoke, she pointed her fork to the right and my eyes followed. Two figures were seated strapped to chairs, eerily still. Bloody bandages covered up their faces. I felt the rage reaching a critical point inside me. “I’m going to kill you!” I screamed at her. “Are you now?” she said sarcastically while taking a bite out of her steak. “I will…” I screamed, but she cut me off again. “What? What will you do? I have your parents tied up, your girlfriend and her son tied up too… They are heavily tranquilized and this is my turf. What will you do? Anything you try leads to their death! Now, sit back, and eat your fathers’ cock like a good boy!” she commanded. “I hear these tend to taste good…” She continued while winking at me. I looked down at my place and this thick, elongated slab of cooked meat laid there before me, my gut knotted up and I felt the contents of my stomach rising. Sending shock waves of discomfort and acidic juicing climbing up my throat. I threw up all over myself in utter disgust. Just the thought of having to eat my fathers… Fuck… I was sick. She laughed at me puking all over myself; she enjoyed this. I couldn’t do anything but play her sick game in hopes of getting my family out alive. “You have no table manners, dad, oh well…” she remarked, “Be a sport and tell me, why’d you run away that day? Huh, why did you leave me alone? Huh, why would you leave your daughter alone like that? Tell me, Dad, why?” the tone of her voice shifted from a jolly one to that of a deeply hurt woman. I stared at her for a moment, I could see that pain was written all over her face. She was being completely honest with me and the memories came back. The memories forced tears down my cheeks and I gurgled the words out like a pathetic dog, “I… I… I d…did… didn’t… Know… What else to do…” “Oh, is that so? So, you just ran away? Didn’t even wait for the meds or the cops… Just ran the fuck away? She barked at me, sticking the fork in her steak with tremendous force. “I… I… I’m… S…s…” I tried to apologize but she wouldn’t let me, the anger was clear as daylight in her voice. She was seething, if she could spit fire she would at that point. “Shut up!” She barked. “Shut up and now listen!” She rose from her chair and made her way towards me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt before driving me face first into my plate. “Choke on that you piece of shit!” she roared like a wild animal. The moment my lips touched the slab of meat in front of me, I felt another wave of guttural discharge making its way up to my mouth. I threw up all over myself. She then threw me to the floor before flipping the whole table in my direction, that seemed to make her regain her sense and halt her rampage. Even if it did, it didn’t stop her sadistic streak as she grabbed the bandaged woman by the face and slammed her hard onto the floor, she then stopped on the back of the woman’s head producing a sickening sound. “If granny wasn’t so high on the horse tranquilizer, she’d be moaning like a stuffed pig… Hahaha” the woman mocked me. I felt so powerless and pathetic, the tears were streaming down my face again, and I begged her to stop, “Please… Please… please… stop… I’ll do anything… please…” She lifted her foot of the woman’s head and marched straight at me again, “Fine then, listen and listen carefully.” She said, puffing her cheeks as she does, producing a clownish tone. She then sat next to me and crossed her legs and stared at me with those deep blue eyes straight into my soul. “Where do I start? Oh, yes… When you ran away, I was too young to remember, I was resuscitated and put up for adoption since they couldn’t find you or any of mom’s relatives. Pa adopted me when I was four. Life was good, but Pa is an honest man, so when I was ten, he told me the truth. I was a car-wreck survivor who had no biological parents to speak of. It crushed me. I cried like the world was ending for about a week. I haven’t really got the chance to cry ever since. Life was good all in all. Pa has his bad side; he has BPD, but he never takes it out on the living.” She spoke with a certain malice in her tone. “the living?” I sheepishly inquired. “Yeah, we run a funeral business. The cemetery’s not too far away. So, you get the point. Anyway, I found out you ran away when I was eighteen. That made me so angry you couldn’t even imagine.” She said. “I… I’m so sorr…” “Save it!” she continued, “You know, even when Pa beat the shit out of you, he wasn’t as mad as I was when I found out you just ran out on me. Apparently, it was a big local deal over here… So, I was hoping you’d come back so I could teach you a lesson on pain and loss. “looked all over for you, I was determined to make you feel the same way I felt, abandoned, destroyed, forgotten, unneeded. Admittedly, I had a family; a father and three loving siblings, I had friends, I had a decent education, everything was there but, you were alive. I could bear that. I couldn’t stand you being alive and probably happy out there. It wasn’t fair, it still isn’t. A piece of me was broken off. Do you know how that hole in your heart feels? When a parent decides to just throw you under the bridge? Do you? You. Have. No. Clue.” She barked at me that final part. “I…” I tried speaking, but she just smacked me across the face. “No!” she said calmly. I deserved that; I deserved everything she had done to me up to this point. I was an awful parent; I fucked up, more than once. “Eventually, I found you and I found your two precious angels… and you know what happened next…” As she said that, my heart beat skyrocketed once more, I felt as if I was going to have a heart attack. It wasn’t even the worst part of it all, however. Sh-e… She… She told me how she got Adrianna to hang herself, with a smile on her face, with such a sadistic and gleeful smile on her face. The recollection made her blue eyes shine like sapphires and it made me sick. “I told the little girl that she could come to my place if she just let me tie a rope to her neck.” She said. “She didn’t even resist, nor did she struggle a lot after I kicked the chair from underneath her.” She said. “She kind of looked like a pure little angel as her body just swung there, suspended between heaven and earth, with a blank little stare in her little eyes.” She told me and I broke down. I didn’t want to hear any more of that. I couldn’t bear to deal with any more of that. The woman just placed her hand over my mouth and continued her gut-wrenching tale; “Your wife, she was really easy, slipped a drug in her drink. Sawed her cranium off, cleaned up the insides and placed some liver in there. I wouldn’t want to end up like a mumbling zombie…” The images of Miranda laying on a table, fully conscious as this woman sawed her scalp off flooded my mind. I wanted to die. I wanted to stop all of this. I tried my hardest to escape my binds but I just couldn’t. I ended up flipping over and broke down crying loudly. Begging the woman to stop. “She was having an affair…” she said. Everything lost color, every sound became muffled, everything came crashing and burning. “No… No way… You are lying!” I barked at her. “No… otherwise, how would I find her scantily clad at a club… rubbing herself all over some man.” “Fucking bullshit” I screamed at her. “Well, believe whatever you want,” she shrugged me off, “Anyway, I orchestrated all of this to make you feel the same way I did when I found out you’ve abandoned me and it seems like you’ll never learn… You are always running away from your problems but I am one problem that will always catch up to you.” She continued, “You see, I let them catch me, it was worth it, plead for grave robbing on an insanity charge and got out six months ago, on good behavior.” “I didn’t really plan on doing this in the first place, but then I saw you were starting a new family, you seemed happy, unchanged, still ignorant of my pain so I opted to do this. It took some planning, and I was originally going to do that sometime in the future but I already have the grandparents here so when I saw you yesterday, I thought, why not, why not end this now?” She said with disgusting confidence. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry Elina… I’m sorry…” I tried containing my anger as I spoke to that sick monster. “I know you’re not, daddy, don’t lie to me…” she remarked with a smile on her face. Before I could say another way, a little boy’s crying flooded the room and Max, Angie’s son came running in, crying, he ran straight towards Elina and clutched at her body. “Max… Maxie… Max…” I cried out to him. He didn’t hear me or didn’t listen; he was too preoccupied in his sadness and distress; he was a little child after all. He cried about mom drinking bad water, falling down, spasming and going limp. He cried that he couldn’t make her wake up. My heart sank as I heard that. I wanted to comfort him and more importantly, I wanted to keep him away from that monster. Everything moved so quickly I couldn’t even keep up with it anymore. I felt as if the world was spinning all over again around me and as I tried to reach for the Max; I felt a blow to the back of my head and everything went black. I woke up when the smell of smoke filled my nostrils, making me cough up profusely, the whole building was engulfed in fire. I was untied and free, so I slowly got back up to my feet and stumbled trying to maintain some balance. The entrance was right in front of me but burning corpses covered it. The sight made me gag and when the smell had finally hit me; I felt myself throw up again, my digestive system was spasming but nothing came out, I collapsed to the floor again and crawled all the way the burning corpses. Once I had reached the bodies, my heart sank, my whole body shivered with the emotional overload I was experiencing. I could barely make out the faces on the burning people, but even that was too much. She did it again, the girl with the dyed hair, the girl with the big blue eyes… She took my family… She set them on fire… Max and Angela… They were both… Luckily, she lied about my parents as I didn't see them there... I just passed out, the probable safety of my parents didn't make me feel any better, I wanted out. I guess I was hoping to burn there alive... I didn’t even try to keep myself conscious; I wanted to die... I wanted to stop suffering at the hands of this demon. I just wanted to die. I didn’t care if there was a heaven or hell or if I’d meet my loved ones or whatever. I just wanted the pain to end. I woke up sometime later at the local hospital and they told me I someone mugged me and then dumped into the sewers. If only they had listened to me when I told them who did it. They wouldn’t believe me. No one wants to believe me that my bitch of a first-born daughter did this, they don’t want to believe me that she’s a psychotic murderous fuck, for them she’s a model citizen, she’s great and she’s normal... nothing about that cunt is fucking normal! Oh, and I know it’s her. I know it’s fucking her. When I came back home from the hospital and the interrogations and everything; I found a bottle with a clear liquid on my kitchen table, beneath it laid a piece of paper on which was written; “Dear Daddy, I know exactly how you feel and I want to help. If you decide you want a back door exit out of your misery. Drink this. Hemlock is great. It’ll be quick and relatively painless.” She signed the paper off with “Elina Sonia Akerman” That was the name I gave to my first-born daughter. Category:Original Category:BloodySpaghetti Category:Mental illness Category:Dismemberment Category:NSFW